Mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, etc.) are often used by users to stream content by way of a wireless network (e.g., a mobile phone network) while the users travel. For example, a user may utilize a mobile computing device to stream content while commuting to/from a workplace. During the commute, the user may pass through certain geographic areas (referred to herein as “dead zones”) within which there is either limited or no network connectivity. Such dead zones may undesirably affect (e.g., prevent or delay) delivery of streaming content to the mobile computing device over the network. This, in turn, may at least temporarily disrupt (e.g., by pausing, interrupting, or degrading) a presentation of the streaming content by way of the mobile computing device.